


Cuddle Bug

by CherryBerryKomainu



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Massaging, Short, Sig worries about his bestie/crush, Sweet, injury mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBerryKomainu/pseuds/CherryBerryKomainu
Summary: Amitie gets injured, Sig attempts to make her feel a little better.
Relationships: Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Cuddle Bug

Sig was no stranger to Amitie sporting a few bruises or scrapes here or there, she was a bit clumsy and also active, she was bound to get a little scuffed up. He knew that. So he kind of, didn’t really think about the fact that Amitie was not immune to more serious injuries, it just didn’t register in his mind as a thing that could happen.

So now here he was, helping Amitie carry her books and other such things back to her house after school, because she was injured enough for it to impair her. 

He hadn’t been there when it happened, Lemres had, which made Sig lose quite a bit of trust in the warlock, but according to Lemres and Amitie, she had been practicing her magic with him when one of her spells backfired. Well, it recoiled actually, bouncing off a rock and hitting her left leg so hard it had broken the bone cleanly.

Oh, and it also exploded, the spell not her leg, so while her leg was the only thing broken, she was bruised and sore all over.

Amitie was clearly trying her best to ignore it, to smile through the pain, but everyone could see how much she was struggling, when she was told she should’ve stayed at home she simply said she had already been stuck in the hospital for two whole days, and since the hospital released her she was fine to go to school.

Their teacher didn’t let her practice her spells or anything, and Sig was given the task of assisting Amitie, something he would’ve done anyways.

He felt an almost overwhelming sense of helplessness wash over him as he and Amitie walked on, now that she was out of school she was showing a bit more of how truly serious her injuries were. She flinched a lot, didn’t smile, slouched, and kept hissing out pained noises. She hadn’t bothered to assure Sig she was fine, meaning even she saw how obvious it was.

Sig couldn’t do anything, well… he could help make it so she didn’t bring herself pain by doing things for her, but he had no way to make her feel better, he was actually scared to make her laugh, what if she broke something?

“...um… What… What did we learn today again?” Amitie asked, sounding pained and dizzy. 

“Stuff.” Sig replies unhelpfully, in truth he hadn’t been paying attention, too busy focusing on his best friend.

“Well… I’m sure my homework will give me a clue!” When she tried to reach for a paper Sig was carrying he held it away.

“No, you need to rest.” He told her.

“Sig…”

“Rest.” He wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

“But I was resting all day for two days straight…” Amitie whined. “It was so boring! All I could do was sleep!”

“....I’ll stay with you.” 

“I’m not going to be able to do much.”

“I don’t mind.” He honestly didn’t care, in truth this was also an excuse to stay by her side, to quell his fears of further injury by ensuring she wouldn’t get injured anymore.

“All I’m gonna do is watch TV, heck with all the TV I watched at the hospital I don’t know if I’ll be able to stomach watching it for more than a few minutes.” Amitie admitted with a downcast look.

“S’fine.” He had some of his bug friends around and he WAS the master of zoning out. It wouldn’t be a problem.

Okay so he was half right, it wouldn’t be a problem for him, but poor Amitie was having a terrible time right now. Sig could feel her restless energy even though they sat on opposite sides of the couch, she couldn’t seem to focus on the TV, and she kept tapping her foot or playing with her hands, anything to try and achieve some movement.

Yet it seemed to make things worse, the more she stimmed the more she wanted to move, and her injuries were the only thing preventing her from just getting up and running around. Her frustration was beginning to reach its limit.

She didn’t say anything, it was clear she didn’t want to bother Sig, she knew that there really wasn’t much he could do for her. 

But, there had to be something he could do for her, right?

Maybe, oh! Maybe he could soothe her? She probably needed a nap after all.

“Hey Amitie…” 

“Yeah Sig?” She turned her head to face him and tried to give him a smile.

“I’m going to come closer, is that okay?” He asked.

“I don’t mind.”

“But you’ll tell me if I hurt you, right?” He swore he’d never forgive himself if he made her suffer more. Amitie gave him a look, as if to say ‘Are you serious?’.

“You aren’t going to hurt me Sig, I’m not THAT injured.” She said. 

Sig moved closer, close enough that he was right beside Amitie, who looked confused, he kinda would like her to stop looking at him. It made him nervous. He didn’t want to be nervous.

“So...just...tell me if it’s okay or not?” He told her as he carefully leaned his normal arm over her shoulder and pulled Amitie closer, then, he slowly used his clawed arm to lift her up slightly so he could place her in front of him, in his lap. Amitie stilled.

“Okay?” Sig asked.

“...Okay.” Amitie said after a moment. She sounded genuine, so he trusted her.

He began to gently knead her shoulders, she probably felt stiff from the lack of movement. So this would help.

Amitie quickly began to relax, apparently this was just what she needed. So Sig kept at it, smiling slightly as he heard Amitie make a pleasant sound. Good, good.

She leaned back into him, her beanie, which hadn’t been placed properly, slipped off her head in the process but she gave no visible reaction. Sig craned his neck slightly, and saw she had closed her eyes, and she had a relaxed smile on her face.

Feeling quite pleased with himself, Sig allowed himself to rest his head against her neck from behind, he didn’t want to lean on top of her, just to be safe.

Eventually Amitie had turned the TV off, Sig didn’t really mind, it had become white noise to him pretty early on. Amitie shifted a little, trying to get more comfortable, and Sig at some point, let his arms hang off of Amitie, not too loosely, but loose enough to not bother her. He hummed.

“Thanks Sig…” Amitie yawned, her voice filled with drowsiness. Sig responded wordlessly by resting his chin on her shoulder. She giggled and nuzzled the sides of their faces together.

It, this, was nice. He liked this, maybe in the future they could do this more often, preferably without either of them injured. It was comforting to be this close to Amitie, and made Sig feel at ease.

Eventually they would wake up a few hours later, and complain about sore necks. But for now? The two of them just enjoyed the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. This is really short. Truthfully I’m not doing too well physically at the moment so I’ve got less energy; so that means less time to write. Still, I wanted to write some Sigamie, so enjoy this, IDK, drabble?
> 
> The writer lives off of bookmarks and comments


End file.
